parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally Brown In Wonderland
Cast *Sally Brown (Peanuts) as Alice *Charlie Brown and Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) as Alice's Sister *Snoopy (Peanuts) as Dinah *Lowly (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) as The White Rabbit *Mole (The Wind in the Willows 1983) as The Doorknob *Huckleberry Hound as The Dodo *Phineas and Ferb as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Genie (Aladdin) and Mushu (Mulan) as The Walrus and The Carpenter *Gopher (Winnie The Pooh) as Bill the Lizard *Princess (The Raggy Dolls) as The Rose *Disney Princesses, Kanga, Taffy, Thumper's sisters, Lisa Simpson, Abigail & Amelia, The Gossiping Elephants (Dumbo), Faline, Georgette, Ginormica/Susan Murphy, Princess Daphne, Topsy and Tim, De Li, Lua Lua, Princess Eilonwy, Sandy, Nala, Lola Bunny, Cinderella, Thumbelina, Raggedy Ann, Marie, Duchess as the flowers *Saverus Snape (Harry Potter) as The Caterpillar *Samantha (Telebugs) as The Bird in a tree *Claude (The Raggy Dolls) as The Cheshire Cat *Genie (Aladdin) as The Mad Hatter *Rat in the Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) as The March Hare *Jaq (Cinderella) as The Dormouse *Honest John (Pinocchio), Horton (Horton Hears A Who) and Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) as The Card Painters *Mother Gothel (Tangled) as The Queen of Hearts *Chip (Telebugs) as The King of Hearts Chapters #Opening Credits #Sally Brown Gets Bored/In A World Of My Own #The Run of The Worm ("I'm Late") #Sally Brown Meets The Mole/The Bottle on the Table #The Arrival of Sally Brown ("Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race") #Sally Brown Meets Phineas and Ferb ("How Do You Do and Shake Hands") #The Genie and The Dragon #"Old Father William" #A Gopher With A Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #A Garden of Talking Flowers ('All in the Golden Afternoon") #Sally Brown Meets Saverus Snape (How Doth A Little Crocodile) #More Ups and Downs for Sally Brown #Sally Brown Meets The Cheshire Doll/Twas Brilling/National Anthem of France #The Mad Tea Party (Part 1)/The Unbirthday Song #The Mad Tea Party (Part 2)/The Worm Arrives Again #The Tulgey Wood/It Can Happen Here #Sally Brown Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" #"Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/The Mother of Hearts and the Telebug #The Cheshire Doll Appears Yet Again/One Jump Ahead #Sally Brown's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)"/The Big Fight #Sally Brown's Flight/Go To School/The Finale #End Credits Movie Used #Alice in Wonderland Movies/TV Shows Used #He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown #It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown #A Boy Named Charlie Brown #The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show #Snoopy The Musical #Play It Again, Charlie Brown #A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving #Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown #It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown #The Busy World of Richard Scarry #Wind in the Willows (1983) #Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown #The Huckleberry Hound Show #Hokey Wolf #Yogi's First Christmas #Yogi's Gang #Yogi's Ark Lark #Charlie Brown's All-Stars #Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown #Phineas and Ferb #The Lion King 1 #The Lion King 1 1/2 #The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride #Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) #Peter Pan #Peter Pan: Return to Never Land #The Raggy Dolls #Pocahontas #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Shorty McShorts' Shorts #The Simpsons #Bambi 2 #The Aristocats #Dumbo #The Little Mermaid #Mulan #Monsters vs Aliens #Topsy and Tim #Cinderella #The Princess and the Frog #Beauty and the Beast #Dragon's Lair #Peter Potamus #The Swan Princess #Waybuloo #The Black Cauldron #Spongebob Squarepants #Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure #The Looney Tunes Show #Thumbelina #Harry Potter #It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown #Mr Squiggle #Telebugs #Banana in Pyjamas #Aladdin #Aladdin and The Return of Jafar #Aladdin and The King of Thieves #Aladdin (TV Show) #You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown #Peanuts Motion Comics #Crystal Tipps and Alistair #Goodies Rule OK? #Spider! #Feral TV #Brum #Teletubbies #Tots TV #Tom and Jerry #Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird #Old Bear and Friends #Higglytown Heroes #Moschops #Snoopy, Come Home #Madagascar #Pinocchio #Horton Hears a Who (2008) #Robin Hood #Ice Age #The Jungle Book #The Herbs #Mr Bean: The Animated Series #Tangled #Kung Fu Panda #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Incredible Creatures #Chorlton and the Wheelies #Oliver and Company #The Muppet Show #Quest for Camelot #The Weakest Link: Puppet Special #It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown #Charlie Chalk #Monty Python and the Holy Grail #Paddington Bear #Wind in the Willows (1995) #Jungle Book 2 #The Quick Draw McGraw Show Category:Movie spoofs Category:RichardScarryClassics Category:Michaelsar12